


Reason to Return

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital, The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: 10 Sentences, Crossover Pairings, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Sage may come out of hiding





	Reason to Return

_Your stare was holdin',_  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
  
**Startle:** “I’m so sorry” The words were accompanied with an embarrassed laugh until her ebony eyes jumped up to be completely captivated by his piercing crystal gaze; the second his bright smile signaled the okay, Sage said a mental thank you to the powers that be for helping her find the perfect red bikini.  
  
_And all the other boys,_  
Try to chase me  
  
**Spotlight:** “I just got to the resort” though he continued to speak, her eyes were busy sneaking a look at his body that looked like it were carved to perfection by her guardian angel; brushing some of her jet mane out of her face, Sage’s confidence was boasted as she saw his eyes were wandering from her gaze – despite his gentleman efforts to look her in the eye.  
  
_Hot night, wind was blowin'_  
Where you think you're going, baby?  
  
**Cliché:** Sage wasn’t allowed to have a romance with a stranger, especially the kind that you could read about in cheesy novels or see in chick flicks; still, she couldn’t help but think the man beside her was a dream as he rambled on about his family in Los Angeles – holding her hand, fingers laced, as they took a moonlit walk on the beach.  
  
_I wasn't looking for this,_  
But now you're in my way  
  
**Immediate:** There had to be something wrong with him, something deceptive in that beautiful smile, yet she failed to discover it before the proposed night’s end; rather than do the smart thing, Sage listened to her instinct and prevented his nervous retreat by using a kiss to persuade him into her suite.  
  
_I'd trade my soul for a wish,_  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
  
**Destiny:**  “If it’s tails you agree that things are exactly as they should be and chalk this up to the  _best_  one night stand ever” before the coin could fall into the palm of her hand, Thomas snatched it out of the air and wrapped an arm around her waist, slightly lifting her off the ground to silence her lips with his.  
  
_Hey, I just met you,_  
And this is crazy  
  
**Lackluster:**  “I understand that you don’t want a public life but…” Thomas had no idea how limited their contact would have to be, mainly because she had been too selfish to tell him ‘Sage Sanchez’ didn’t exist, couldn’t for multiple reasons; guilt ridden, she hung her head in shame, “This has to end here, Thomas…it has to end now.”  
  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_  
  
**Discard:**  Alone in her room, her large estate silent, Sage would stare at the card and trace the letters with her fingernail; she did this for days on end as their brief encounter haunted her, prompting her to tuck it away in a drawer and convince herself to forget Thomas Forrester.  
  
_You gave me nothing at all,_  
But still, you're in my way  
  
**Audacious:** “You knew the situation” Sage hoped that would end their conversation, giving a small signal to her guard to remain distant as she gathered her things to leave; when his hand refused to release hers, a gentle hold accompanied by the soft caress his thumb gave to her skin, she found herself hypnotized by his hopeful stare, “I know how we can make this work.”  
  
_I beg and borrow and steal_  
Have foresight and it's real  
  
**Mistaken:**  “That’s it, isn’t it” Thomas’ excitement, his certainty, was so hopeful that she couldn’t resist the urge to give a small nod – agree her eagerness to dismiss them had everything to do with her hate of the publicity his namesake threatened her with and nothing to do with her own past; when his arms circled her, bringing her into his warm embrace that deceived her with safety, Thomas’ question left her another opportunity to lie, “So, if I can keep this a secret totally between us, you have no reason to run away from me, right?”  
  
_Before you came into my life_  
I missed you so bad  
  
**Covert:** “If you ever want to come out of hiding, I’ll help you” the sincerity leaving his lips was an invitation for her to forget everything but their joining, a passionate kiss preventing him from further promises; Sage wanted to take in every second with him, knowing one day she’d have to disappear again – leaving him to believe she was some beautiful figment of his imagination.  
  
  
**Song Credit: "Call Me Maybe" - Carly Rae Jepsen**


End file.
